


Revelación

by NayenLemunantu



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Shines, Charles is an angel, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has no feelings, Erik is a hit man, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr es un asesino a sueldo, otro más de los perros de Shaw, el monstruo de Frankenstein.  Es un hombre frío y despiadado que mata cuándo y dónde se lo ordenan sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento. Todos quienes lo conocen lo describen como un hombre de hierro.Los cimientos mismos del mundo oscuro en el que se mueve se desmoronan la noche en que un misterioso extraño se le aparece para darle una revelación.





	Revelación

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Soy nueva publicando en esta plataforma y presento aquí mi primera historia Cherik. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!
> 
> Dios, es que esta pareja me mata. Son la perfección.
> 
> Aunque esta historia no es de romance ni nada parecido, es más bien una exploración a otros temas más espirituales.
> 
> Ojalá y sea de su agrado.

**I**

 

¿Qué significa vender tu alma al diablo? Erik Lehnsherr conocía la respuesta. Significaba trabajar para Sebastian Shaw.

Había entrado a su servicio cuando apenas tenía 11 años, había sido criado para ser un mercenario, uno de los perros de Shaw. Su talento natural lo había llevado a crecer en el bajo mundo, aunque para eso había tenido que ensuciarse las manos, y ensuciárselas con sangre.

Años atrás, cuando era un niño todavía y aún quedaban rastros de inocencia en él, hubo sueños que trató de alcanzar, pero de ese tiempo ya había pasado demasiado. Casi una vida entera. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuáles habían sido esos sueños.

Fue su decisión, la de vender su alma.

La había tomado la misma noche que conoció a Shaw.

Había estado vagando por callejones solitarios, se había escapado por enésima vez. A esas alturas su madre ya ni se molestaba en avisar a la policía. Pero esa noche una reluciente limusina negra había aminorado el paso junto a él, y de la ventanilla abierta había salido la voz encantadora de un hombre demasiado joven para tener tanta autoridad.

Erik ya había vagado suficientes veces por las calles nocturnas de Berlín para saber qué querían los sujetos de autos lujosos cuando recogían a un chico de la calle. Murmuró una sarta de garabatos y se alejó a la carrera. Pero la limusina aceleró hasta atravesarse en la acera, cortándole la huida. Esta vez el hombre del interior se bajó, abrochándose el botón medio de su costoso saco inglés hecho a medida. Erik lo encaró al instante. «Dime, hijo, ¿huiste de casa? —le preguntó con voz serena, sonriendo—. ¿No te gusta tu casa? ¿Quieres vivir en otro lugar? Dime, tienes alguna expectativa... de algo mejor. ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida?» Erik no le respondió, pero echó una mirada desconfiada hacia el interior de la limusina. Había una chica rubia, alta, delgada, vestida entera de blanco y maquillada a la perfección. No parecía ser mayor que él. «Puedes tener todo lo que ves aquí —le dijo Shaw, señalando con la mano abierta hacia la sonrisa coqueta de la chica—. Si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo te ordene.» Y así lo había hecho. Se subió al auto, le dijo adiós a todo lo que había conocido y esa misma noche mató de un tiro directo entre las cejas al sujeto que Shaw le ordenó, sin ninguna pregunta de por medio.

Desde ese minuto, Erik, dejó de ser el iluso niño judío y pasó a convertirse en el perro de Show; ahora era el monstruo de Frankenstein.

Pero ya no podía justificarse diciendo que era un niño, de eso ya habían pasado casi 20 años; era un hombre hecho y derecho ahora. De metro ochenta y tres de estatura, pelo corto y castaño, con destellos cobrizos, tez blanca, ojos azules y fríos, indiferentes. Habría sido un hombre como cualquier otro, excepto por su singular talento para la violencia.

Erik levantó un poco la mirada y vio a Shaw, entronizado tras su monumental escritorio de caoba pasando hoja tras hoja de una de las tantas carpetas dispuestas sobre la superficie reluciente, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlos mientras les hablaba con aquella voz serena y encantadora, llena de carisma.

—Encuentro extremadamente desagradable y de mal gusto que me molesten con esta clase de nimiedades. —Shaw se acarició el mentón perfectamente afeitado. ¡Por supuesto, él no quería enterarse de los detalles sucios!—. Les pago para que lleven a cabo su trabajo. Cómo lo consigan, me tiene sin cuidado.

El señor Sebastian Shaw, acreditado empresario de cuatro generaciones de la aristocracia pensilvana y director general de Industrias Shaw, era un respetable hombre de sociedad. Pero su figura pública guardaba un pequeño secreto, una afición insignificante y sin importancia conocida sólo por sus hombres de confianza; era coleccionista de partes humanas. ¿Su evidente fastidio ahora? Por supuesto, se debía a la pérdida de una de las piezas más extraordinarias y únicas que formaban parte de su colección, un robo que había ocurrido frente a sus narices y bajo su propio techo, algo que él no podía tolerar.

Menos de una semana atrás habían volado en su avión privado a Viena, a la subasta anual del bajo mundo, con el único objetivo de hacerse con lo que se decía era el corazón de Chopin, robado desde la mismísima Iglesia de la Santa Cruz de Varsovia. Shaw había pagado una verdadera fortuna por el corazón, era comprensible que estuviera enojado.

Erik tenía la mirada en el suelo, detallando las suelas sucias de sus botas, preguntándose si Shaw seguiría así de indiferente si supiera que sus suelas estaban manchadas de barro y sangre producto de su última carrera en busca del ladrón. Probablemente le importaría muy poco, después de todo, era el hombre más frío, calculador y descorazonado que hubiera conocido nunca.

¡Qué ironía! Él, juzgando a un hombre sin corazón...

Volvió a bajar la mirada y ahora sintió una súbita sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago; era una sensación muy parecida al desmayo. Casi perdió la vista de profundidad y no pudo medir la distancia de los objetos, se tambaleó y se le revolvieron las tripas. Una punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo estaqueó en su posición por un par de segundos, pero se recompuso enseguida y sacudió la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando oyó aquella extraña voz.

— _Démosle un poco más de tiempo. Creo que aún puede salvar su alma._

—¿Qué? —Erik levantó la mirada, descolocado, y miró sin disimulo a Shaw—. ¿Mi alma?

—¿Perdón? —Shaw levantó su carismática mirada por primera vez desde que habían entrado a su oficina y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Lehnsherr —murmuró Azazel a su lado, casi sin modular—, ¿qué te pasa?

Erik supo en ese preciso momento que era imposible que Sebastian Shaw hubiera hablado. Para empezar, ¿qué rayos le importaba a ese sujeto su alma? Y para terminar, esa voz era demasiado diferente al falsamente encantador tono de Shaw. No, la voz que había escuchado tenía un timbre reposado y cálido, como si fuera una caricia. Pero Erik estaba seguro de que en esa oficina no había nadie más que ellos tres. ¿Se habría empezado a volver loco? No, eso no podía ser cierto... Probablemente se debía a los dos días seguidos sin dormir ni un pestañazo, nada más.

—Shaw —intervino Azazel, su compañero—, hemos dado con una pista, creemos saber quién fue y dónde encontrarlo.

Claro que lo sabían, si el maldito había trabajado para ellos. Se había infiltrado entre sus filas mismas y había aprovechado un segundo de descuido para robarse el dichoso corazón de Chopin. Al que aún no habían podido encontrar era el sujeto para quien trabajaba el ladrón, porque era obvio que no había actuado por cuenta propia. Ese sujeto era incapaz de elaborar un plan tan detallado y bien estudiado.

—No sé qué hacen aquí haciéndome perder el tiempo entonces. —Shaw volvió a bajar la mirada y se concentró por completo en la serie de documentos que requerían de su firma inmediata. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo sin molestarse en dirigirles la mirada—. Y Erik, cuando lo encuentren, ya sabes qué hacer. Con él y con todo el que esté enterado.

Erik hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la oficina seguido de cerca por Azazel. No estaba escandalizado por la última orden de Shaw, después de todo, era lo que había venido haciendo los últimos veinte años. Y nunca había tenido problemas con ello.

 

**II**

 

Apenas habían salido del edificio central de Industrias Shaw cuando Erik ya estaba sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Prendió uno y dejó que el humo picante le relajara los miembros; el humo bajó por su garganta, causándole un delicioso escozor.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso, Lehnsherr? —preguntó Azazel, acercándose por atrás—. ¿Tú alma? ¿Acaso crees que a Shaw le interesa algo como tu alma?

—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que tengo una pequeña molestia en el oído, eso es todo —respondió huraño. Se dio un par de golpecitos en el oído izquierdo con la palma de la mano—. Mejor dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a hacer el trabajo.

En la sala de un viejo departamento que les servía de centro de operaciones estaba esperándolos el ladrón. Claro, eso si aún seguía con vida. Lo habían estado torturando un fin de semana entero hasta que finalmente había cantado. Estaban actuando en grupo, había alguien más que estaba a cargo de la planificación de toda la operación, un sujeto llamado Stryker, y de quien ya se habían conseguido la dirección.

Erik tiró el cigarrillo sin tomarse la molestia de apagarlo siquiera. Se subió en la puerta del conductor y cuando Azazel estuvo instalado a su lado, arrancó en medio de un rugido. Conducían una camioneta repartidora de pizza y en la carrocería cubierta tenían los disfraces que los ayudarían a pasar desapercibidos.

Estacionaron frente a un edificio antiguo en Brooklyn, frente a la bahía de Nueva York. Cuando se bajaron de la camioneta con las cajas de pizza en las manos, les llegó la fragancia salina del mar y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costanera. Erik esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se adentró al trote por unas escaleras desteñidas por el sol, la lluvia y la brisa marina.

El departamento que buscaban estaba ubicado en el tercer piso. Era alto, pero no lo suficiente para impedir que alguien se dejara caer por la ventana en caso de desesperación, así que debían ser rápidos y precisos si no querían que nadie se les escapara. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, les bastó una mirada de asentimiento para que ambos tomaran posiciones.

Erik tenía las dos cajas de pizza en sus manos y tocó el timbre, parado firmemente frente a la puerta. Al costado derecho estaba Azazel, con su revolver en una mano y un estetoscopio pegado a la puerta. Erik tocó una segunda vez y en respuesta les llegó la voz ahogada de una mujer.

—¿Quién es?

—Traemos su orden de pizza a domicilio. Son 11 dólares.

—No hemos hecho ninguna orden —respondió la mujer. Erik podía sentirla parada de puntillas mirándolo a través del ojo de pez de la puerta.

—¿Departamento 305 del 4075 de la Ocean Avenue?

Erik esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que eso por lo general lograba tranquilizarlos y levantó las pizzas para que la mujer las viera. Azazel tenía la cara seria de siempre, mientras oía concentrado a través del estetoscopio lo que ocurría dentro del departamento. Cuando levantó la mirada para verlo señaló con los dedos el número dos. Luego de unos segundos, oyó a la mujer descorrer el seguro y abrir la puerta.

La mujer tendría apenas unos 25 años, era bajita, morena y usaba demasiado maquillaje en los ojos, le sonrió antes de dejarlo pasar. Erik le devolvió la sonrisa y avanzó con lentitud, dejando la puerta abierta a sus espaldas. Barrió la habitación con la mirada, y ahí vio al hombre parado en la puerta del dormitorio con una mano detrás del cuerpo y al bebé que dormía tranquilo en medio de la cama matrimonial. La mujer retrocedió dos pasos, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reojo a su compañero; ese debía ser el tal Stryker.

La cosa estaba pintando mal desde el principio. Sólo era a Stryker al que buscaban, sin embargo, los demás terminarían siendo el daño colateral.

Cuando la mirada fría de Erik se topó con la del otro hombre, supo que éste se había dado cuenta de la trampa. Lo leyó en su mirada. Era el instinto de supervivencia. Él mismo lo había sentido muchas veces, ese último par de segundos en que el escalofrió en la espalda señala el peligro inminente y la sangre se congela dentro de las venas. El tal Stryker trató de sacar la pistola que escondía en la pretina del pantalón, pero Erik era más rápido. Sacó la nueve milímetros de la caja de pizzas y le disparó.

La mujer ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos y trató de correr en dirección a la cama, pero Azazel ya estaba sobre ella y la sujetó del pelo hasta inmovilizarla en el piso. El bebé se largó a llorar sin consuelo.

—¡No, suéltame! —gritó la chica, removiéndose en el piso sin lograr que Azazel aflojara ni un poco la fuerza de su agarre—. Déjame ir con mi bebé.

Erik se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de entrada de una patada, luego se encaminó hasta el dormitorio y le dio tres tiros de gracia en la cabeza a Stryker, para asegurarse que el malnacido estuviera bien muerto. Después de eso, lo pateó un par de veces sólo para liberar tensión; era lo mínimo que se merecía aquel cabrón después de todos los problemas que les había dado. Oyó que la mujer volvía a gritar y el bebé chillaba más alto, pero Erik estaba demasiado absorto revolviéndolo todo a su paso para escucharla, buscaba casi exasperado el maldito corazón de Chopin.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó Azazel. Erik no le hizo el más mínimo caso—. Dentro del refrigerador —ordenó. Cuando Erik abrió la puerta y sacó la pequeña cajita de madera antigua que ya conocían bien, supo que habían encontrado su premio—. ¿Qué haremos con ellos, Lehnsherr? —volvió a preguntar.

Erik se tomó su tiempo para responder. Había matado a hombres y mujeres en nombre de Sebastian Shaw, sí, pero nunca a niños. Aun así, mataba cuándo y dónde su jefe le indicara; sin cuestionamientos. Esa siempre había sido su política.

—Oíste a Shaw —respondió—. No quiere a ninguno de los involucrados.

—¡No por favor, a mi bebé no! —lloró la mujer, desesperada. Ahora la fuerza que usaba para tratar de liberarse del agarre de Azazel la hizo incontrolable—. ¡Por favor, ten piedad!

—Lehnsherr, es un bebé, no creo que sea necesa-

El ruido de la nueve milímetros cortó en seco la frase de Azazel e hizo que ya no fuera necesario que continuara sujetando a la mujer; Erik le había reventado la cabeza de un tiro. Luego caminó hacia la cama, cubrió al bebé con una almohada y disparó dos veces; el llanto cesó al instante. Azazel sólo desvió la mirada a su camisa blanca, ahora manchada de sangre.

— _Este es el fin_.

—¿Qué? —Erik se llevó una mano a las sienes y sacudió la cabeza, una punzada casi le partió el cráneo en dos—. Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿El fin de qué?

—Yo no he dicho nada —respondió Azazel—. ¡Genial! Mira cómo dejaste mi traje. Me había costado caro. —Se encaminó hasta el baño, Erik lo oyó abrir la llave y lavarse la cara para quitarse los restos de sangre—. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes —le gritó desde el baño—. Debemos entregar el corazón.

—Haz la entrega tú —respondió Erik—, yo me encargaré de la limpieza.

—¿Estás seguro?

Erik asintió con la cabeza y Azazel tomó la caja, le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda y salió.

—Skoro uvidimsya(1)

A Erik le tomó menos de una hora descuartizar los tres cuerpos dentro de la bañera y transportarlos hasta la carrocería de su camioneta. Después se encargó de desparramar los restos por toda la ciudad y de incinerar la camioneta en un lugar eriazo, borrando toda evidencia. Para cuando anocheció, su trabajo había finalizado.

 

**III**

 

Erik tenía un enorme y lúgubre penthouse en una torre en Manhattan, con vista exclusiva al río Hudson. El lugar le había costado una fortuna y nunca había sido pisado por otro ser humano que no fuera él. Ese departamento representaba todo lo que había logrado con sangre y fuego. Había vendido su alma por lugares como ese.

No tenía familia. No tenía pareja. No tenía amigos. No tenía mascotas. No tenía a nadie. Todos los que lo conocían decían que él era un hombre hecho de hierro. Tal vez tenían razón.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró a la oscuridad y quietud profunda de su departamento. Ahí no había necesidad de fingir, ni de usar disfraces, ni de endurecer la mirada, ni de alterar el tono de su voz. Las luces de la torre de enfrente iluminaban tenuemente la sala.

Cerró la puerta con los cinco seguros que tenía y activó la alarma. Se dio media vuelta, se sacó las botas y dejó las dos pistolas que cargaba bajo las axilas en la mesita junto a la entrada, mientras caminaba descalzo aprovechó de sacar el cuchillo que llevaba sujeto a la pantorrilla derecha y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. El ruido del metal sobre el vidrio reverberó en la quietud del departamento vacío. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes; el dolor de cabeza ahora le estaba taladrando el cráneo. Y de pronto, la curiosa sensación de vacío otra vez.

— _Es el momento_ —dijo una de las voces, era neutral y calmada.

— _¡No! Aún hay tiempo_. —Esta era la segunda voz, ahora podía reconocerlas, porque la segunda era apasionada y cálida—. _Su alma aún tiene esperanza_.

Erik se dio cuenta de que aquellas voces no estaban ahí realmente, que no eran materiales, no eran voces provenientes de carne y hueso. Hablaban una lengua que él no podía identificar, aunque comprendía todo lo que decían. Pero, no podía ser... ¿Se estaría volviendo loco al fin? Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror.

— _No. Ya no hay vuelta atrás_ —volvió a decir la primera voz.

—¡¿Qué carajos me está pasando?! —gritó Erik mientras se apretaba las sienes con las palmas de las manos hasta que el dolor fue insoportable—. ¡Fuera de mi cabeza, malditos hijos de puta!

Sus gritos funcionaron, porque cuando se quitó las manos de la cabeza ya no oía nada salvo un molesto zumbido. Estaba sentado en el suelo de su departamento, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de entrada y los brazos le colgaban pesados a cada lado del cuerpo, como dos miembros muertos. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí; no recordaba nada después de la extraña sensación de vacío y del mareo. En cuanto se recuperó y el mundo material cobró forma a su alrededor, fue consciente del sonido de fondo, como el murmullo suave del agua saltarina, pero no era agua, era como si millones de bocas cantaran con voces de otro mundo, y al mismo tiempo de ser consciente de ello, vio un resplandor dorado viniendo de su dormitorio.

Se puso de pie con movimientos sigilosos sin despegar la mirada de la puerta cerrada. ¿Alguien había encontrado su escondite secreto? ¿Alguien que intentaba asesinarlo? ¿O volverlo loco? ¿Sería alguna vendetta? Chasqueó los labios, frustrado, al tiempo que agarraba el revolver con la izquierda y avanzaba a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Su caminar sigiloso de asesino no hizo el menor ruido sobre el suelo. Abrió la puerta de una patada, con ambas manos firmemente sujetas en torno al arma, apuntando en ángulo y recorriendo con la mirada y la pistola toda la habitación. No había ninguna luz, salvo la que se colaba desde el exterior por las cortinas blancas, ni nada fuera de lo normal o que delatara la presencia de otro ser humano ahí.

Hasta que lo vio. La silueta de un hombre parado en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, junto a las cortinas, mirándolo de frente.

Disparó tres tiros certeros. Todos fueron a dar directo sobre órganos vitales, pero el hombre no se movió un milímetro. Ahí Erik se dio cuenta que se trataba de una estatua; de la escultura de un ángel. De pronto soltó una carcajada. Rio hasta que la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás, como un loco.

Él, Erik Lehnsherr, el monstruo de Frankenstein, ¿asustado por una estatua?

Irónico.

Avanzó hacia la escultura y de paso tiró el revolver sobre la cama. Probablemente fuera un regalo de Shaw, no sería la primera vez que ocurría; pequeños gestos de consideración para mantener a sus empleados de confianza satisfechos. Y Sebastian Shaw lo conocía bien, lo entendía bien, y era el único que sabía que él también compartía la extraña inclinación de coleccionar objetos, en su caso eran obras de arte religioso. Aunque por supuesto, no era que él creyera en la existencia de un cielo o un infierno.

No entendía bien de dónde venía esa afición por lo divino. Tal vez por su educación judía. O quizá se debía a lo irónico que le parecía comprar todo ese arte, creado como glorificación a lo divino, con la sangre derramada de sus semejantes. Era como una cachetada directa a Dios, incluso si él no creyera en su inútil existencia.

Se acercó al ángel y de paso encendió las luces de su habitación. Había sido una obra hecha durante el Renacimiento, estaba seguro de ello, tallada sobre finísimo mármol blanco impoluto. Tenía un par de alas enormes, extendidas al pleno vuelo, con cada minúscula pluma cuidadosamente detallada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo perfecto había sido cincelado con delicadeza, inmortalizando una postura tensa en pleno combate, con la espada alzada en la mano derecha y una expresión terrible en el rostro de serafín, con la mirada furiosa de San Miguel Arcángel mientras lucha contra el demonio.

Erik sonrió; le gustó la exquisitez que sus ojos veían, y estiró la mano para rozar con la punta de los dedos la suave textura aterciopelada de los abdominales marcados en el peto de la armadura. La superficie bajo sus dedos estaba fría y le erizó el vello de los antebrazos. Detalló las hondas perforaciones causadas por los tres impactos de bala en el pecho, y bufó molesto; había arruinado una obra de arte inigualable.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y masculló una maldición en alemán. Había empezado a girarse para salir de la habitación cuando de pronto fue consciente que todo a su alrededor parecía resplandecer, como si un fino polvillo dorado, más pequeño que las partículas de polvo, estuviera flotando en el ambiente. Por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento leve, casi insignificante, pero que para su vista entrenada no pasó desapercibido. Se trataba de las alas del ángel. Era como si las plumas, antes esculpidas cuidadosamente sobre roca, ahora hubieran cobrado vida. Eran minúsculas, finísimas y delicadas, de un color dorado como el oro en estado líquido y como si estuvieran cubiertas del más fino oro en polvo, meciéndose con suavidad por una brisa que no pertenecía a este mundo. Y no eran sólo las plumas, toda su figura parecía irradiar luz. El fulgor que emitía era como si estuviera iluminado desde dentro, como si estuviera hecho de alguna materia resplandeciente.

Erik tragó duro y ladeó el cuello con lentitud. A la par de sus movimientos, el ángel lo imitó y quedaron mirándose frente a frente.

—Mein Gott...(2) —susurró—. Creo que me volví realmente loco.

El ángel bajó lentamente la espada y plegó las alas a sus espaldas; éstas eran tan grandes que arrastraban por el suelo. Tenía la cabeza descubierta, con suaves bucles castaños que le enmarcaban el rostro y le rozaban los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color azul cobalto y parecían captar la luz a su alrededor y reflejarla en innumerables tonos de índigo. Llevaba un peto dorado y gruesas pulseras en las muñecas y en los tobillos. De su espalda colgaba un manto blanco que arrastraba por el piso y bajo el peto una túnica vaporosa de color celeste; su vestimenta tenía una cualidad traslúcida, como si no estuviera constituida del mismo material que conforma las demás cosas de este mundo.

El ángel no habló, pero lo miró, resplandeciente. Era joven, o más bien parecía no tener edad. Su rostro no mostraba signos de vejez, pero sus ojos enormes y transparentes parecían contener sabiduría y compasión infinitas. Su piel era incandescente, como si estuviera entretejido de luz. Era un ser radiante y etéreo, compuesto de aire y sol, prodigiosamente bello, pero distante, intocable por cualquier aspecto material.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Es posible que todo sea verdad? —susurró—. ¿Eres mi ángel guardián?

El ángel negó con la cabeza.

Erik recordó las extrañas conversaciones que había oído antes, las voces que no provenían de este mundo y que discutían sobre su alma. De eso se trataba todo, ¿no? Lucifer, en ángel caído, el más bello y el más amado por Dios. Y volvió a mirar a aquel ser frente a sí. ¿Sería posible que el ángel caído en persona hubiera salido de los infiernos para reclamar su pútrida alma?

El ángel lo miró con sus ojos azules e iridiscentes cargados de dolor y negó con la cabeza otra vez, como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Avanzó hacia él caminando sereno, como si fuera un mortal, pero sin que sus pies descalzos hicieran el menor ruido sobre la frialdad del suelo de baldosas. Su aspecto cambió cuando se acercó a él, volviéndose más material, más pesado y voluminoso, más imponente.

— _Acabas de asesinar el resto de inocencia que había en ti._ —Tenía la voz suave y reposada, aunque perfectamente audible. Erik lo reconoció al instante; era aquel ser de la voz cálida, la voz que se podía acariciar. El que había abogado por él—. _Es hora de marchar_.

—¿Qué es lo que me espera? —preguntó, sin miedo—. ¿Fuego? ¿Sufrimiento eterno?

El ser no le respondió, pero la expresión de sus ojos... parecía triste y melancólico, como si le pesara estar llevando a cabo esa tarea. «Pero, ¿por qué? —pensó Erik—. Si es lo que me merezco.» Había asesinado toda forma de inocencia, incluso la propia. El pecado original.

— _Ya es hora_ —dijo el ser.

Erik asintió; tenía las piernas inseguras, le temblaban visiblemente, pero sus ojos destilaban convicción. El mundo que conocía se abrió ante sus ojos, y lo que vio, era como si... como si el tejido de la vida se hubiera desgarrado y por esa rajadura se dejaba entrever otra realidad. Le llegó el olor pesado a humo, sal y azufre.

Entonces el ser abrió las espléndidas alas doradas y volvió a plegarlas alrededor de los hombros de Erik, de modo que éste pudo ver los huesos cubiertos de plumas y sentir su suavidad haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. Se echó a reír. Siempre se imaginó a los demonios como seres horrendos y terribles, pero a fin de cuentas no eran nada parecido, eran como ángeles, ángeles expulsados del paraíso, ángeles caídos.

El único demonio ahí era él.

Siempre había sido él.

 

_Vosotros creéis que existe un Dios. Hacéis bien; los demonios también lo creen, y tiemblan._

Epístola Universal de Santiago, 2:19


End file.
